Cassius Gollan
Cassius Gollan is the Human male Director of Imperial Intelligence. Biography The Old Republic Droid Antics II At the time of the Old Republic he was a Junior Assistant Director of the Coruscant Security Police but he was soon promoted to the position of Director when the former Director was killed by a rogue droid. He handed Chopper and BB-1 new evidence that allowed them to arrest Talya Borr. Later he regretted to inform the two droids and R2-X3 that he had to let them go of the force as they might have been compromised. Droid Antics III He oversaw the interrogation of Chopper when the droid was being brought in for robbery of the former Human senator Sali Sidona. He took over, placing Chopper in equipment that would download his analytics and stuff in order to find out more. After being dissatisfied with what Chopper shared with him, he ordered his agents to send Chopper to a PrisDroMax Facility. Reign of the Galactic Empire Star Wars - Dark Times Star Wars - Dark Times: Shadow Agent Imperial Intelligence Agent Kaleth Horn arrived on Coruscant at its headquarters to recieve a briefing by the Director himself. Gollan informs him that there is a possible threat within the Imperial Inner Circle, revealing it to be a Dark Side Adept named Gulak Veer. He hands Horn a personal starship named the Vex Star and gives him coordinates to Nar Shaddaa where Veer is supposed to be. He was contacted by Kaleth Horn who informed him of everything that had transpired. He agreed that Gulak Veer had overstepped his boundaries and went on to meet Emperor Palpatine and the Commander of the Emperor's Royal Guard, Ved Kennede. When he explains to them the situation, Emperor Palpatine hands him the coordinates of where Veer is now and he hands them to Horn, saying he expects a clean house. He recalled Kaleth Horn back to Coruscant, congratulating him with the succesfull mission against Gulak Veer. They were joined by Colonel Wullf Yularen, who revealed that Veer was helped by the same Imperial defector that worked against them in the operations on Kashyyyk. Gollan handed Horn the mission, saying they feel he is absolutely perfect for this mission. He then ordered Horn to cut all ties of him to the mission on Nar Shaddaa, resulting into Horn killing his companion and his daughter. Star Wars - Dark Times: Rogues Director Gollan was present along with Colonel Yularen during a meeting with Kaleth Horn and Governor of Naboo Sia Mateene. He agrees with Horn's plans to infiltrate the Imperial defector's group by using a rookie trainee from Imperial Intelligence, Kris Aloona. While that mission is active, Gollan and Yularen begin uncovering clues to the previous two missions on Kashyyyk and Nar Shaddaa, revealing to them that there are discrepancies in the mission logs and statements taken during and from the mission. Through a holoconference, he gave Kaleth Horn permission to seek out the source of the intelligence tap set up by Lyanna Olani. Later on Coruscant he and Colonel Yularen would begin uncovering evidence that points towards a possible second traitor and that Olani may be nothing more but a pawn. He and Wullf Yularen continued watching the proces the Imperial Intelligence operators work on their progress to uncover the traitor. Gollan is stunned when they learn that the actual second traitor and the man behind the scenes working against the Empire is the one he trusted, Kaleth Horn. He gave the order to all Imperial forces and Imperial Intelligence assets on Naboo to hunt down and capture or kill Kaleth Horn after he and Colonel Yularen found evidence that Horn was the true traitor. He arrived with bad news within the Imperial Palace for the Emperor. He relied to him and Darth Vader that insurgents on Naboo had attacked the Irodonium mines and blown up the entrances, making them inaccessible, possibly for a year. He gets tortured for it by the Emperor with Force Lightning, before being let off.